1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin standing (pin grid array) resin substrate having the pins as input/output terminals erected thereon, a making method of the pin standing resin substrate, a pin as an input/output terminal for use in the pin standing substrate, and a making method of this pin, and more particularly to a pin standing resin substrate with an increased bonding strength between the pin and the resin substrate, a making method of the pin standing resin substrate, a pin capable of increasing the bonding strength with the resin substrate, and a making method of the pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pin standing resin substrate was known having the pins as input/output terminals standing on the resin substrate made of resin or a composite material containing resin.
For example, there is a pin standing resin substrate 201 as shown in a partly enlarged cross sectional view of FIG. 15. This pin standing resin substrate 201 is constituted of a resin substrate 203 having an almost (substantially) rectangular and substantially laminar (plate-like) shape and a number of pins 221 standing thereon.
The resin substrate 203 has a resin insulating layer 205 with a wiring layer (not shown) formed inside or on the surface, with a number of pin-pads 209 exposed from a solder resist layer 207 being formed on the side of a main surface 203A (upward in the figure).
On the other hand, a pin 221 is made of 194 alloy, for example, and comprises a rod-like portion 221A of substantially cylindrical shape and an enlarged diameter portion 221B like a substantial disk formed at the end of the pin-pad 209. And the pin 221 is fixed to the resin substrate 203 by bonding the whole of the enlarged diameter portion 2211 and a part of the rod-like portion 221A on the side of the enlarged diameter portion 221B with the pin-pad 209 by solder HD. The pin 221 may be made of copper base metal such as pure copper, phosphor bronze, german silver and beryllium bronze, or iron base metal such as kovar (Fexe2x80x94Nixe2x80x94Co alloy) and 42 alloy (Ni(42 wt %)-Fe alloy), as well as 194 alloy.
However, such pin standing resin substrate 201 may be broken in a junction part when a stress is applied on the pin 221, because the bonding strength between the pin 221 and the pin-pad 209 is weak.
This invention has been achieved in the light of the above-mentioned problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a pin standing resin substrate unlikely to break down due to a stress being applied on the pin, a making method of the pin standing resin substrate, a pin for use in the pin standing substrate, and a making method of the pin.